Tokio Morishima
is the protagonist of the Placebo reports in The Silver Case and The 25th Ward, as well as a major character in Flower, Sun, and Rain. He is a freelance reporter who lives in the Typhoon apartment complex with his pet turtle, Red. Personality Tokio is a blunt man, yet one that can be affected by things at times. He is somewhat awkward but sees himself as cool, as represented by the differing portraits between the Transmitter and Placebo chapters. He smokes Placebo-brand cigarettes and loves turtles; aliases he has used online and in publication include "TurtleDude", "McTurtle" and "Taro Turtle". He is also subscribed to an online newsletter about carnivorous plants, showing that he must have an interest in them too. Story Backstory Tokio is one of Kaoru Hachisuka's children and one of the original Shelter Kids. Near the end of the procedures, he had an emotional outburst that caused the administration to wipe his memories and return him to normal society, where he was adopted. Here, he grew up and began working for a magazine before later quitting and going freelance. ''The Silver Case'' Tokio receives an order from S. Inohana to report on Kamui Uehara. Over the course of 1999, Tokio tries to find information about Kamui as well as following the investigations of the Heinous Crimes Unit. He is assisted by his ex-girlfriend Erika Yukawa as well as other contacts on the internet. He soon encounters Akira at the Babylon Shopping Center in the middle of a traumatic experience, and associates him with that experience from then on. During the course of investigations, Tokio is threatened and spied on by the Bat. After just barely escaping the Bat with his life, Tokio flees his home, leaving Red in Erika's care. His actions during this time are unclear, but he did run into the HC Unit during their mission to execute Kamui. Tokio returns to his home near the end of 1999, now contending with numerous "lingering consciousnesses" in his head; a result of acquiring Uminosuke Hachisuka's Silver Eye. He tells Erika to continue taking care of Red as he will be heading away from the city for a while longer. ''Flower, Sun, and Rain'' Following the events of The Silver Case, Tokio researches the creation of the Silver Eyes and discovers their origin. He heads to Lospass Island, arriving on May 2nd, 2001. Later, he meets Sumio Mondo and a hyena on a boat connected to the caverns on Eleki Island. He explains what he discovered about the hyenas and the Silver Eye production, and also claims to be accidentally responsible for the problems with time. IMM Hospital Though at one point he returned to the 24th ward, he suffered from a breakdown from the trauma of dealing with the many personalities from dead, even after losing his original silver eye. He was taken in by a mysterious group who replaced his right eye with a man-made silver eye, granting him the ability of the tape. ''The 25th Ward'' Following the events of Flowers, Sun, and Rain Tokio wakes up in The 25th Ward with amnesia. He is tasked with finding "The Godess" in order to get it back and is helped by Slash to accomplish this. As the game goes on, it is revealed that he has lost his memories of the past two games due to his time in the IMM hospital. He learns that he had important information that he had to forget in order to keep himself safe. He also learns about the Melu sisters, who are both human and AI beings that are popular online, but also have connections to the Shelter and the 25th ward. After learning that he had a man made silver eye, and that Meru, a human girl hooked up to a machine, was actually an Ayame that held his memories, he asked for them back in order to finish his duty as a tape. He then goes to the 25th ward information center and hooks up the system to his eye, granting him the knowledge of all that occured in the 25th ward. He gave that information to red and set him free. After the 25th ward was destroyed, he was hunter by his former employer for giving away the information, and appeared to have killed himself Yuki chapter In the Yuki chapter it is revealed that he was not actually dead, but a wandering man who ran into Yuki when she encountered the undead woman at the train station. Though he no longer had a silver eye, he could still sense the presence of the restless dead and helps Yuki realize her powers as a person who has true silver eyes. He also reveals in the chapter that slash was actually a personality he adopted after slash had died. Trivia * Tokio's article in The Lospass claims he arrived on the island on December 31st 1999, but in The Silver Case, he is seen at Jack Hammer on that day shortly before midnight, meaning there's no way he could have actually arrived on that day. This is later shown to be way off in the 2017 update, which shows Tokio arriving on May 2nd, 2001. Gallery ''The Silver Case'' FACE TOKIO2.png|Placebo FACE TOKIO3.png|YAMI Tokio01.png|Introduction card LIFE Cut18.png|Lifecut ''The 25th Ward'' Morishima25.png|Placebo MorishimaMM.png|Matchmaker MorishimaY.png|YUKI Category:Characters in Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in ParadiseCategory:Characters in The 25th Ward: The Silver CaseCategory:Characters in The Silver CaseCategory:MalesCategory:Protagonists